


Killer Queen

by dsa_archivist, EA Karras (Anne)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series: Mountie Slayer Arc 3, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-30
Updated: 2000-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: "Mystery Machine" and this are the beginnings of Arc 3.This story is a sequel toMystery Machine.





	Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: "Killer Queen"
    Author: EA Karras and Magnes
    Disclaimer: The title is from the Queen song. Due South belongs to Alliance.
    Tom and Cal and Dire to us. emails:.
    
    ---------
    
    Ray woke up feeling dizzy. No. Worse than dizzy. It felt as if someone
    had tried to cave in his poor Polish skull. His glasses were gone and
    even though it was barely lit in the room he lay in, it was still too
    bright for him to see. He could hear the sound of metal grinding against
    stone and cringed. Trying to sit up, he finally realized where the noise
    was coming from. 
    
    He was chained down by a jumble of handcuffs and chains. There were two
    solid forms were on either side of him. Fraser and Vecchio, he guessed.
    He could smell Ben. Vecchio, he remembered, had been hit at the same
    time as he. 
    
    Lady Killer, he remembered.
    
    //Oh, God...// he thought to himself, then squeezed his eyes back shut.
    
    ***
    
    Calhoun looked up from hugging his daughter as Tom and Turnbull re-entered
    the room. Tom was back to his normal form again, at least that was something.
    He smiled, tears filling his eyes. "Tom. She's got a soul..." He frowned
    as he remembered the name. "Faith's?" 
    
    "I know," Tom whispered hoarsely, touching James' warm cheek with awe.
    He shivered again, pulling the thin robe tighter around him. "I need
    to get back to Hell," he told Turnbull. "I need to form a hunting pack.
    We'll-" 
    
    "Tom!" Calhoun interrupted. A tired gaze met his eyes. "Didn't you hear
    me?" 
    
    "I heard you." He smiled weakly. "It's wonderful. But Ray and Stan are
    missing..." 
    
    "They probably went home..." Calhoun knew it not to be true the minute
    Tom leaned in to pick up Sophia. He could smell her on him. "No..." 
    
    "What? What is it?" Tom asked, suddenly very worried.
    
    "Lady Killer," Calhoun whispered, turning his gaze to Turnbull. "It was
    Lady Killer?" 
    
    Turnbull's eyes grew huge. "Was it, Elder? You tell me!"
    
    ***
    
    Lucia opened the door to her and Jay's apartment and blinked at the beautiful,
    brown-haired woman who stood in front of her. "You..." 
    
    "Me," the woman agreed. "Got a message for your elder. Tell him I got
    almost all the bastards that set us up and sent us to Hell." She handed
    Lucia a piece of paper. "Tell him to give me a call if he's interested
    in a piece of this." 
    
    ***
    
    Nikko entered the hospital room, a duffel bag on either shoulder. No
    one had challenged her entrance, though none knew who she was. She gave
    both her fathers a smile and set the bags on the bed where Tom sat waiting.
    The doctors had examined him and were confounded that he should be perfectly
    healthy again. The transition to his Primal form and the change back
    had restored him, apparently. They did not want him to leave. One doctor
    even suggested shipping him off to the Mayo Clinic to be studied, but
    one deadly look from Calhoun sent the man scampering for cover. The Sabbat
    was confined to his bed, barely able to move and the two harpies at the
    nurses' station stopped by every twenty minutes to make sure he didn't
    try to leave again. 
    
    Tom tore open the first bag, pulling out the clothes. They were pure
    primal. Made for slaying and hunting. Leather pants and a t-shirt and
    a leather coat. He pulled on over his shirt what looked like a shoulder
    holster to Turnbull, only when Tom finally got the thing settled he could
    see it was meant to carry many weapons. Some sort of tight webbing that
    went around Tom's arms that seemed to have the same purpose. Weapon storage.
    
    "You look like you're getting ready for war," Calhoun finally said, his
    voice almost betraying his fear. 
    
    Fear. From a Sabbat.
    
    Damnit.
    
    Tom smiled back. "I'll be fine." He pulled open the second bag.
    
    Weapons.
    
    ***
    
    Ray managed to twist his head around to squint at Fraser. He was half
    conscious, his fever still burning hot. "Fraser? Ben?" 
    
    "Ray?" Fraser tried to turn his head, succeeding only in twisting the
    chains further. "Ray, where...?" 
    
    "We're ok. We'll be ok. I'll get us outta here...try ta keep still, Benton."
    
    "Cold," he whispered, almost breaking Ray's heart.
    
    "I know. I'm sorry. But I'm right here, Frase. We'll be okay." He turned
    to his other, still-silent companion. "Hey! Hey, Vecchio, rise and shine!
    Wake up! Ya with us?" 
    
    "Uh..."
    
    "Come on! We so fell into that. I mean, I'm embarrassed. She whupped
    our sorry butts and all ya can say is 'Uh'?" 
    
    He heard Vecchio stir. A faint moan, then he muttered, "No..."
    
    "'Uh' and 'no'. Good. Three letters next time, huh? C'mon, open yer eyes!
    Don't tell me she caved yer head in, too, pal, cause it can't hurt more
    than mine." 
    
    "Oh, man...what the hell? Stan?"
    
    "Right here, Vecchio."
    
    "Where's here?"
    
    "I can't see. You tell me."
    
    "Looks like...a garage...warehouse, maybe. We alone?"
    
    "Nope. We got Fraser here, too."
    
    "Who...?"
    
    "Lady Killer. Remember?"
    
    ***
    
    Tom kissed Calhoun gently, careful of the IV tubes. "Call your second.
    We're going to need all the help we can get. Ok?" 
    
    Calhoun stared at his lover, wide eyed. He'd /never/ seen Tom this way.
    So sure of himself. So content. It was... 
    
    Different. It would take a little getting used to, but it was rather
    nice. 
    
    He wondered if Tom had been like this before he met Cecil Noor. Before
    he'd been torn apart by Alex Vargas. He'd make it a point to ask Tom's
    father next time he saw him. 
    
    Tom gave Calhoun a half smile. "What?"
    
    "You."
    
    "Me?"
    
    "Nothing. It can wait..."
    
    Tom raised an eyebrow then turned to Nikko. "Take Sophia and Adam to
    the Vecchio's then meet me at Hell. All right?" 
    
    She gave only a single nod then both daughters kissed Calhoun and hurried
    out the door. 
    
    The Sabbat's eyes were closed and Tom could tell something was wrong.
    Ignoring Turnbull for another moment, Tom leaned over his lover. James
    was so pale. He looked so fragile and weak for the first time in all
    the years they had been together. Even when he'd been poisoned by the
    Filtha bones he had not appeared so vulnerable. He knew part of it was
    the shock of suddenly finding himself alive, but... 
    
    "James?" He touched his arm, thrilled at the warmth. "What's wrong?"
    
    His eyes were full of dread. "Do NOT let anything happen to her, Tom.
    If I could stand, I would not let you take her there." 
    
    He smoothed the black hair. "I'll watch over her." He leaned in and kissed
    him again, pausing to lean his forehead against James'. "I love you."
    
    "Love you, too, Kinky. Now go get my prince back."
    
    ***
    
    Von sat up in bed as he felt his Elder's call. In the time since the
    death of Adolph Grissom, he'd discovered one thing. Always close your
    eyes around a mirror smasher. 
    
    He could no longer ingest any blood that wasn't rH negative.
    
    And for some stupid reason, he was craving anemics.
    
    The hospital. He had to get to the hospital. With a groan, he pulled
    himself out of bed and answered the call. Elder Calhoun rarely rousted
    him like this and always he had a good reason. 
    
    ***
    
    "Why is she doing this?" Fraser whispered, his voice too hoarse for his
    own liking. 
    
    Before either of the other two men could answer, a female voice intoned.
    "Revenge, Fraser. Plain and simple." 
    
    He turned. Lady Killer was standing over him, drinking in the sight of
    her enemies made helpless. She knelt beside him, stroking his face with
    seductive fingers before running her hand down his chest. He was sweaty
    and fevered and shuddered at the touch as she leaned in close to whisper.
    
    "It doesn't have to be so plain, though, Benton Fraser. Or so simple."
    
    He closed his eyes, turning away from her terrible beauty. Suddenly Ray
    Kowalski spoke, his voice darker and more threatening than any of them
    had ever heard. 
    
    "Get yer hands off of him, ya bitch."
    
    She looked up at the disturbance. "Careful, Detective. I remember what
    they did to you. Have you forgotten what I did to you, too?" 
    
    ***
    
    Tom entered Hell in a fury, Turnbull on his heels. "Primals!" he called
    out, banging the doors to the inner sanctum open. "A pack must be formed.
    The Slayer, The Prince and The Knight of the City have been taken. Who
    will hunt with me?" 
    
    They stared at him in surprise. All had assumed him lost.
    
    They were mistaken.
    
    "Where's Aria?" he demanded. Silence, then Rupert, the Heinic, spoke
    up. 
    
    "She...she has gone feral, Higher Grissom. The mirror smasher..." 
    
    Concern flooded Tom's eyes. She was a hybrid, like himself, and was physically
    incapable of going completely feral. He hesitated then asked, "Where
    is she?" 
    
    "In the lower chambers," said an Enthos.
    
    They were afraid of her. Was it that bad?
    
    What had he done?
    
    Tom slowly nodded. "Make sure she's well cared for and fed. Give her
    something to keep her busy. As soon as there's time, I'll see what can
    be done to reverse the effects of the mirror smasher." He drew a deep
    breath, casting a glance at Turnbull. "Meanwhile, we need a hunting party."
    
    "Our target is a succubus named Lady Killer," said the Seeker. "She was
    sent to Purgatory seven years ago because of testimony Constable Fraser
    offered at her trial. When she was captured a second time, she was sent
    to Hell and escaped during Armageddon. She is extremely dangerous and
    has a tendency to apply high explosives in any situation. She was allied
    with the Gangrel when they were trying to reclaim Elder Ellery's blood
    line from Detective Kowalski." 
    
    Rupert stepped forward. "I will go."
    
    That started it.
    
    They all volunteered.
    
    ***
    
    Calhoun lay quietly in his own little slice of Cook County Hospital.
    Ratchett, the older of the two vampire nurses, had just stopped by to
    make sure he wasn't trying another break for freedom. It was interesting
    that they didn't give a wrap that he was an elder or a Sabbat or anything
    other than a pain in their asses. It had been very disturbing for the
    former vampire to be lifted as easily as a child out of the wheel chair
    a few hours ago and put to bed with an admirable scolding. His leg ached
    terribly and he wondered if all this movement had somehow damaged the
    newly healed break. 
    
    A thought struck him as he lay dozing. Lucia. She had been with the Gangrel
    clan, childe of Josie, when they had performed the letting on Kowalski.
    He often wondered why Ray said nothing about what she'd done. What she'd
    been a part of. Perhaps he didn't recall. 
    
    She was in danger.
    
    And Jay. He needed Jay.
    
    Tiredly, he tried to contact them. It was not easy. Jay was at the firing
    range at the academy. He could not pull him away from that. Lucia...
    
    Walked through the door with Diefenbaker.
    
    She smiled. "You called, Elder?"
    
    "Lucia, you're in-"
    
    "She already stopped by. Left you this," She handed him the paper Lady
    Killer had given her. "I think she thinks you're still Scooby." 
    
    "Scooby?" He raised an eyebrow at her as Diefenbaker climbed into the
    bed with him and tested the pillows. 
    
    "One of the Gangrel?"
    
    "Kowalski teach you that?" he asked, petting at Dief as the boy sniffed
    him over. 
    
    "Jay."
    
    He shook his head, opening the note. A phone number, scrawled. Lady Killer's
    handwriting was almost as bad as Tom's. 
    
    It had to be a demon thing.
    
    He looked at Dief and suddenly sneezed very hard.
    
    ***
    
    Vecchio felt movement beside him and glanced over at Ray. "What're you
    doing?" 
    
    "Huh?"
    
    "You're moving," he whispered. He looked down and saw what Ray was doing:
    he was trying to loosen the chains. "Oh..." 
    
    Lady Killer re-entered the warehouse and ran towards them. She held her
    hands at Ray's throat threateningly. "Don't even think about it." 
    
    "What do ya want?" challenged Kowalski. "Fer Christ sakes, Fraser's sick
    as a dog! Let him go! Leave him outta this!" 
    
    She smiled, though Ray couldn't see it. "Now why would I let him go?
    He's the one who started it." 
    
    He felt her fingers tighten around his neck and tilt his head back. "What...what're
    you doing?" 
    
    She smiled again, showing him her true face. A monstrous beauty. This
    close, he could see her. He gasped, trying to back into the stone slab.
    Grinning madly, she kept his jaw opened, sealing her lips over his and
    then she inhaled. 
    
    Vecchio heard Kowalski's sharp intake of breath and froze. "Stan?" His
    voice was wary. What had she done? 
    
    "Stan? Are you ok?"
    
    There was no reply.
    
    Lady Killer gave him a smile and turned on her heel. "Gotta go pick up
    one more, fellas. Don't have fun without me." 
    
    Fraser trembled at the edge of fear in Ray Vecchio's voice. "Ray?" he
    whispered hoarsely, craning his head to look at his lover. He looked
    paler. Sickly. 
    
    Lifeless.
    
    "No..."
    
    ***
    
    Tom picked six of the Primals for the hunt. Rupert, three Enthos and
    two Swiss Fish. Nikko was at his side. As they led the pack out of the
    former prison, Turnbull turned his head to Tom, quietly asking: "Why
    haven't you given them weapons?" 
    
    Tom smiled, and gave a short bark of a laugh. "They're primals. They
    are weapons." 
    
    ***
    
    He was not looking forward to facing his Elder. He knew Calhoun would
    laugh at the notion of his second on such a limited diet and he was in
    for the lecture of the century since Prince Kowalski /had/ warned them
    to close their eyes. Von hadn't meant to disobey. He just hadn't responded
    in time. 
    
    And he got hit with the mirror smasher.
    
    He thought he hated that damned Moloch consort before. He was wrong.
    What he'd felt before paled by comparison to his feelings right now.
    
    Despised him was putting it mildly.
    
    Voices. He recognized the smell of that pint-sized werewolf and he vaguely
    recognized the woman's voice. Not Mina, the other female in Kowalski's
    clan. 
    
    He stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the ward.
    
    His Elder had color. He was breathing. He smelled of...food.
    
    Calhoun was alive.
    
    The Sabbat looked up and saw Von staring at him. The pale eyes narrowed
    and he sniffed the air. 
    
    In the same tone, at the same time, both men demanded, "What the hell
    happened to you?" 
    
    Again, together, they said, "Mirror smasher."
    
    "Shit."
    
    "Damn!"
    
    "You're alive!"
    
    "You're anemic!"
    
    Then they both burst out laughing.
    
    Their amusement lasted scant minutes when Dief suddenly changed into
    Wolf form. 
    
    ***
    
    They were almost immediately stopped by three Vengeance demons. Tom stopped
    cold in the street and silently handed Turnbull and Nikko each a stake.
    
    He'd never been more happy about the father daughter slaying trips he'd
    taken Nikko on during their visits to Canada when she went to see Joe.
    
    James would kill him if he knew.
    
    But it would probably save her life now.
    
    He nodded for his pack to go on ahead and stood in a familiar stance.
    He hadn't done this in years, not counting Adolph. 
    
    So why did it feel so...right?
    
    This was probably a bad thing, he reflected.
    
    And then he jumped into the fray.
    
    ***
    
    Fraser felt cold. He felt cold and he felt wrong. But as bad as he felt,
    he couldn't imagine what hell Ray had gone through as Lady Killer, formerly
    Denny Scarpa, stole his soul. 
    
    //Sucked his soul, Benton. I believe that's the term...//
    
    "Dad...?" he whispered, still not sure she had really left. "Is he..."
    
    //He's not over here, no.//
    
    Fraser closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his fever-muddled
    head and get his emotions under control at the same time. 
    
    "Ray? Ray?"
    
    "Me, Benny?"
    
    "Yes," whispered the Mountie. "Can you see if she's still here?"
    
    "I don't think so. What did she do to Stan?"
    
    "She stole his soul, Ray."
    
    "Can he live without one?" There was genuine fear in Vecchio's voice.
    
    "I...don't know. Sophia has none, but...she's not..."
    
    Not a ghoulite. Not turning undead like Ray. Not bound by the restraints
    he was... 
    
    "Ray," he whispered. Dull, lifeless eyes stared back and Benton Fraser
    felt the first fingers of despair grip his heart. 
    
    ***
    
    He dialed the number as quickly as his weakened body would allow, then
    pressed the heavy hospital phone against his ear. "Scarpa?" he barked
    as she picked up her end of the line. He slipped easily back into the
    role of asshole Gangrel. 
    
    "Calhoun." She sounded pleased to hear his voice. "I was wondering when
    you'd get around to calling me. I've got a proposition for you." 
    
    "So I hear. Hear you got a hold of our little friends."
    
    "Indeed. Want a piece of the action? Say...A Seeker with a little too
    much knowledge of Gangrel Laws?" 
    
    He smirked, rolling his eyes at Von. "You know it. Where do I need to
    go?" 
    
    "Where it began." She hung up the phone.
    
    Calhoun handed the phone to Lucia. "The warehouse by the zoo."
    
    He was detailing the situation when the rush of empty coldness came upon
    him. Von steadied Calhoun as the Elder suddenly moaned and held his head.
    "What the-?"
    
    "Elder?" pressed Lucia. She knelt on his other side, helping Von support
    him. 
    
    "Prince Kowalski. Something...terrible. Von, take Lucia and Diefenbaker.
    You have to find him. Now." 
    
    Von nodded, reluctant to work with the Primals, especially the consort,
    but willing to do anything for his Elder. 
    
    "Come on," he ordered Lucia.
    
    "Hurry," whispered James.
    
    ***
    
    There was always fear in Tom's heart when he watched his daughter slay.
    She was ruthless in her fighting, she had no fear. None at all. He'd
    read about Slayers like that, so unable to process fear that they eventually
    self-destructed. 
    
    Except the first. The first had been fearless. The first had had no family.
    No friends. Nothing. She'd had no fear. 
    
    She'd died young.
    
    Nikko was the Slayer Incarnate.
    
    The thought of what that might mean for his daughter terrified Tom Grissom.
    
    Keeping one eye on his daughter, he slammed the vengeance demon into
    the wall and let a Filtha knife loose from the arm webbings. Without
    a moment's thought, he buried it deep into the demon. 
    
    Pulling away just as suddenly, he stared at his kill. Shocked.
    
    Instinct.
    
    It had to be instinct.
    
    If he listened closely, he swore he could hear Xander Harris laughing
    at him. 
    
    ***
    
    Calhoun sat up in his hospital bed, rubbing his temples. He felt horrible.
    Nauseous. The Jell-O wasn't helping at all. He breathed outward and looked
    up at the ceiling. 
    
    Helpless.
    
    He felt helpless.
    
    He was helpless.
    
    ***
    
    So helpless.
    
    Fraser couldn't look away from his lover's soulless body. He blamed himself
    for Lady Killer's acts. He sighed, looking forlorn as he failed to rouse
    Ray Kowalski. 
    
    "He'll be ok, Benny..." Vecchio whispered. "We'll get outta here. We'll
    fix this..." 
    
    ***
    
    Turnbull whirled around, chasing the Vengeance demon into the alley.
    He was sure the demon would lead him to Lady Killer. 
    
    He was right.
    
    Too right.
    
    He rounded the corner and ran right into her.
    
    He didn't even get a chance to cry out.
    
    ***
    
    The sun was down and the Sabbat were on the move. They were twenty-five
    strong, plus the werewolf and Lucia and they moved swiftly through the
    city, hot on the trail of the Primals. They ignored the boundaries and
    territories they crossed. Nothing could stop them. Their prince was in
    deadly peril, they needed nothing more to drive them across the city,
    past the gates of Hell and towards the water front. 
    
    They found them quickly and so intent were the demons on slaying their
    own kind that they didn't notice they were surrounded for a long moment.
    
    Tom paused, pulling the knife free of the vengeance demon's body. He
    looked directly into the shadows at Von, waiting. 
    
    "He called you."
    
    "You shot us," grunted Von, hoping this damned Moloch had a clue of how
    much he hated him. 
    
    Tom hesitated. Suddenly Dief ran forward and growled up at him. Lucia
    left the shadows as well. Tom smiled with relief to see her. She could
    be the buffer between the Sabbat and the Primals. 
    
    "Elder Calhoun sent us to help you find Prince Kowalski and his soul
    and Ray."  She glanced around. "The whole clan is here. Where is the
    Seeker?" 
    
    Tom turned, looking for Turnbull. He'd been right there...
    
    Only two vengeance demons were accounted for. The Mountie Slayer was
    gone. 
    
    Von glared at Tom. "Lost him, did you? Why aren't I surprised?"
    
    "Dief!" ordered Tom. "All of you, search the area! Find his trail. Lady
    Killer must have him." 
    
    "Who is that?" whispered one of the Swiss Fish to Rupert as they began
    their search. 
    
    The Heinic made a face. "Lupa Kilpatrick's second."
    
    The Swiss Fish shook his head. And he thought Ubel demons were unpleasant...
    
    Von stared at them sharply. "What did you call Elder Calhoun?" There
    was a warning edge to his voice. 
    
    The two Primals exchanged a wary look. "Kilpatrick?" the Swiss Fish offered.
    
    "Or Lupa?"
    
    "That. What does /that/ mean?" He edged closer menacingly.
    
    The Hienic grinned, prepared to stoke this anger until it blew. "It means-"
    he started. 
    
    Tom stepped behind Von, glaring at the three of them. "It means hunting
    companion. Mate. Got a problem with that?" 
    
    Von's eyes narrowed, lips pulling back in a snarl. "Of course not, /consort/."
    
    Tom rolled his eyes at the vampire as he walked by then suddenly grabbed
    him by the wrist, flipping him onto his back. Before Von could even react,
    he found a stake pressed against his chest. 
    
    "Try anything with my pack and I won't hesitate. I really don't give
    a damn whether you're James' second or not." 
    
    ***
    
    Turnbull woke up on his knees.
    
    He blinked rapidly, staring at the blank wall in front of him. He was
    kneeling, arms chained behind his back. 
    
    "Constable Fraser?" he whispered. "Detective Kowalski? Detective Vecchio?"
    
    "Turnbull?" Vecchio's voice was hoarse from whispering so long. "She
    got you too?" 
    
    "It would seem." Turnbull hesitated. "Don't worry...Tom's put together
    a Pack. He's on his way..." 
    
    Fraser let out the breath he'd been holding and Vecchio groaned. "Why
    would that worry me? Isn't he in a coma?" 
    
    "It would seem not, Ray," Fraser offered. His voice was hoarse. He was
    becoming dehydrated and his fever was mounting again. 
    
    "Shut up," Lady Killer said, smiling. She came back to their sides, tilting
    Fraser's head back. "Open wide..." 
    
    He stared up at her, afraid. Fear. He hated being afraid.
    
    He didn't see how they could get out of this and how they could restore
    his Ray. 
    
    She bent close, her hair brushing his face. Her smile was like death,
    and then she was kissing Fraser's hot, dry lips. 
    
    Such a kiss. Men would kill for such a kiss. Die for it. They /had/.
    For this, they would sell their souls. 
    
    Or have them stolen by her.
    
    Like Benton Fraser.
    
    ***
    
    It was a newer member of the Sabbat clan, a Ravnos named Darian, that
    found Turnbull's scent. Immediately Diefenbaker took the lead and the
    Sabbat spread out to provide cover for the Primals. Silently they ran,
    following the trail. The Swiss Fishies left them when they were closest
    to the waterfront, needing to get back in the water but promising to
    join them in the neighborhood of the zoo. 
    
    Tom ran with his pack, knowing the Sabbat were here only because of James
    and Stan. He tried to convey to his lover that all was going well, that
    Nikko was safe, tried to reassure him through the mental link they shared,
    but all he could detect was confusion and an unaccustomed fear. His heart
    went out to the unfortunate Elder. This was his fault... 
    
    //Sleep, James//, he thought. //Sleep, my love, I'll be home soon.//
    
    ***
    
    Vecchio stared at the ceiling of the warehouse, fear coursing through
    every vein in his body. His heart pounded like a steel drum, and he was
    sure Lady Killer could hear it from her perch across the room. 
    
    She sauntered up to him, her hand caressing his cheek gently. He barely
    suppressed a disgusted shudder. "He'll come for you," he rasped. 
    
    "Who?" she asked, half soothingly.
    
    "Calhoun. He'll rip you apart for what you did to Stan."
    
    "The Gangrel?" She looked interested.
    
    "Gangrel?" he almost laughed, then shut the hell up. //Shit...//
    
    ***
    
    Calhoun looked up sharply as the door to his hospital room opened and
    Cecil Noor wandered in. "What do you want, Noor?" he snapped, shaking
    off sleep. He didn't feel well. In fact he felt like shit. 
    
    He hated being human.
    
    Especially being a ghoulite.
    
    He'd been spared that when Ellery had brought him across. Now he was
    half thankful of that. 
    
    Cecil looked surprised. "I thought you might want some company. See your
    unborn one. I was wrong, I guess..." 
    
    Before Cecil could leave, Calhoun suddenly bolted upright. "Wait..."
    
    Cecil paused expectantly, watching. James really did look awful. Something
    was...not right with him, beyond simply waking up and finding himself
    alive after more than a century of undeath. 
    
    The Sabbat swallowed. It was difficult to do, that simplest of motions.
    "Tell me about her. How is she?" 
    
    He smiled, moving back into the room and settling into the chair. "She
    kicks. A lot." 
    
    "Why the hell didn't Tom notice?"
    
    Cecil grinned. "He's a guy. Besides, it just feels like an upset stomach."
    
    Calhoun made a face. "I know the feeling."
    
    ***
    
    They hung back from the warehouse waiting for just the right moment.
    As Von and the Sabbat circled around the building, guarding it from Lady
    Killer's minions, Tom prepared his pack for the attack. 
    
    Tom pulled a solid metal stake from the shoulder holster and gave Rupert
    a quick nod. 
    
    "Now..."
    
    The Heinic kicked open the door. Before anyone could move Dief gave a
    growl and shot past them at a dead run. 
    
    They ignored him in light of a much greater issue.
    
    A row of Twinkie guns was leveled at the hunters.
    
    "Move!" screamed Tom, snatching Nikko out of harm's way. They dove out
    of the entrance way as the distinct hiss of Twinkie guns filled the night.
    
    ***
    
    Von, Ted, and Joan sat on the closest warehouse, watching the demons
    and rooting for Lady Killer's troops, if only in the consort's case.
    
    "Ready?" asked Von, rising and dusting off his hands.
    
    Ted stretched. "Yup."
    
    "Okay. Let's go. Ted, back door. I'll take the roof. Joan, take the fire
    escape. I want everything in there that doesn't belong to our side dead.
    I'm talking rats and cockroaches, too. And make sure the Elder's daughter
    isn't hurt." He could give a shit less about the consort. As far as he
    was concerned, Lady Killer could eat him for lunch. 
    
    "You got it, Dutch," said Joan.
    
    "Hey, do demons have rH factors in their blood?"
    
    ***
    
    Turnbull was dragged over by the other three men and dropped at Fraser's
    feet. He looked with horror at what had been done to his friends. Fraser
    at least seemed asleep. Kowalski looked dead. 
    
    Vecchio, at least, was very much alive. He struggled desperately against
    the chains confining him. "Damnit!" 
    
    "What did she do?" demanded Turnbull.
    
    "She stole their souls! We've got to get her back! They can't hurt her!"
    
    It sounded as if a fight was raging in the warehouse. Suddenly Diefenbaker
    leaped into their midst, trampling the inert men and Vecchio as he dove
    for Turnbull and started licking his ear. 
    
    "Ah. Thank you, Diefenbaker."
    
    ***
    
    Nikko alerted her father when the wolf came scrambling back, nipping
    at his heels. He wanted Tom to follow. Tom turned to Nikko, slipping
    the stake into her hand and grabbing a fallen Empath demon's Twinkie
    gun. He ran after Dief as fast as his legs would carry him. 
    
    Nikko turned back to the fight, slaying for all she was worth.
    
    She was born for this.
    
    She was ready, and just as cold as her father about it.
    
    As the last emotive demon fell, the Primal pack straightened up and looked
    at her. Slowly, she lifted her head, smiling darkly, yet somehow without
    feeling. 
    
    And then the heads turned towards the alleys.
    
    Zombies.
    
    She'd never fought zombies.
    
    ***
    
    Calhoun watched as Cecil dealt the deck of cards he'd brought and frowned.
    "Why?" 
    
    Cecil looked up, dealing Calhoun his seventh card. "Why what?"
    
    "Why are you doing this for us? Carrying the child."
    
    "What makes you think I'm doing it for you?"
    
    Calhoun put down two pairs. Cecil frowned but the Sabbat was calmly studying
    his cards. 
    
    "I said 'us,' not 'me.' King."
    
    "Go fish. I'm not doing it for you."
    
    "Really? Then whom? Tom was carrying her, but he's just a very distant
    cousin, not really connected to her any more than you are. She's human,
    like Nikko." He looked challengingly at the Enthos. "She's /my/ child."
    
    "Tom was carrying her. I'm doing it for Tom. Three."
    
    Calhoun was enjoying this too much. "Go fish. I didn't mean Tom, either.
    I meant myself and the baby. Eight." 
    
    Cecil handed over a card, blushing. He should know better than to assume
    around this man. 
    
    "Then I'm doing it for her."
    
    "Not for me."
    
    "No."
    
    "Even after I came back to Tom and stayed for all these years, just like
    you wanted. Or didn't you want? Ace." 
    
    "Go fish."
    
    ***
    
    Lady Killer had joined the fight unwillingly, facing off with Von in
    the next room when the Sabbat second dropped through the skylight and
    landed almost on her, showering her with glass. The smell of blood was
    almost intoxicating and lifted him from plain old crazed to frenzied.
    
    "Sabbat!" she hissed, disgusted.
    
    Von grinned. "You recognize the smell. Doesn't say much for the places
    where you hang out, now does it?" 
    
    She struggled, desperate to get away, knowing her charms would have no
    effect on him. "Where's the Gangrel?" 
    
    "We only brought the one."
    
    "Where's Calhoun?"
    
    He smiled. "You mean my boss the Sabbat Elder?"
    
    "What?"
    
    Von laughed at her surprise. "Oh, yeah, he forgot to tell you. He's Sabbat
    now and we're loyal to Prince Kowalski." 
    
    "Prince...?" she breathed.
    
    Suddenly she shoved him, drawing a gun. Faster than could be tracked
    by the eye, Von smashed it out of her hand and gripped her arms. 
    
    "Bad move, bitch."
    
    ***
    
    Vecchio winced as he heard a door slam open and managed to twist his
    head around to see who was there. "Tom!" 
    
    "Ray!" Without another word, Tom made his way to the Italian's side and
    helped him to sit up, trying to figure out their bonds. "What's wrong
    with them?" he demanded, jerking his head at Fraser and Ray. Dief was
    still giving the object of his search a bath. 
    
    "She stole their souls apparently," Turnbull offered, trying to dodge
    the werewolf's tongue. 
    
    "What?" Tom let go of Vecchio and he fell over again into a heap on top
    of Kowalski. 
    
    "Ooof!"
    
    "Lady Killer stole their souls. We have to get her back!"
    
    "SHIT!"
    
    Tom snatched up the Twinkie gun and scrambled out the door. "Diefenbaker!"
    
    Selectively deaf and far more interested in the Mountie, Dief ignored
    him. 
    
    ***
    
    Tom ran full-tilt towards the back of the building. He had told them
    to capture her, but the Sabbat despised him and would hardly listen.
    He had to stop them from killing her. Plain and simple. 
    
    Not so simple.
    
    Von had her.
    
    He was feeding.
    
    "STOP!" screamed Tom. He dropped the gun and drew a stake from his jacket.
    He would slay Von without hesitation if that meant saving Fraser and
    Stan. He knew James would do the same, but James would have foreseen
    the attack by the emotives and planned for it. He had so much to learn...
    
    "Von! Stop! She has Prince Kowalski's soul!"
    
    Von wouldn't stop, to intent on draining the first person in days that
    he'd been able to feed from. 
    
    "Stop!" he shouted again, shoving Von off the weakened succubus. He stood
    between the two of them, snarling. "She has their souls. Let me get them
    back and then you can do as you please!" 
    
    ***
    
    Nikko fought hard, but the zombies wouldn't fall. They seemed to take
    her blows in stride. Each chest wound lay gaping, each knee kick left
    limbs broken, but still they kept coming. 
    
    Her heart pounding in her ears, she whirled, noticing finally that she
    was surrounded. Why weren't they attacking the Primals? Why hadn't her
    father shown her how to kill these things? 
    
    They clawed at her and she stumbled backwards.
    
    ***
    
    Calhoun froze, his hand poised over the pile of cards on the bed. His
    eyes clouded over. "Nikko?" He touched his arm, wincing. Cecil watched
    with wide blue eyes, trying to figure out what he could do. Calhoun squeezed
    his eyes shut in pain, all his energy pouring into one psychic plea:
    
    //TOM!//
    
    ***
    
    The moment Ted saw the zombie, a certain elation took him. They weren't
    good to eat, but as target practice, nothing could beat a zombie hoard.
    
    He spotted Joan gesturing at him and looked for what she was indicating.
    
    The Elder's daughter was struggling. The Primals couldn't defend her
    completely. 
    
    Good thing the Sabbat could.
    
    He sent out a mental shout: //Defend the Daughter!// to the clan. Instantly,
    the vampires abandoned whatever post they had taken and swarmed into
    the warehouse. Joan leaped right into the fray around Nikko and Ted was
    just a step behind, having the time of his undeath as he tore a few heads
    clean off. 
    
    ***
    
    Von shoved Lady Killer towards the quartet on the stone and held her
    down. "Give them back!" he hissed, fangs at her neck. 
    
    She struggled, laughing.
    
    Tom stared at the door, eyes widening as a rotting zombie lumbered its
    way in, leg dangling in painless horror. He gaped momentarily then raised
    the Twinkie gun and pulling the trigger. 
    
    The thing's head exploded on impact.
    
    "Nikko..." he whispered and ran towards the door. Turnbull followed,
    having finally gotten Dief to help him with the chains. "Nikko!" He'd
    never taught her how to kill a zombie... 
    
    The Primals were pulling them off her, one by one, ripping into their
    skulls. Sensing Nikko as the only human in the vicinity, the zombies
    had gone straight for her and now she was fighting for her life. 
    
    They sniffed the air and looked right at Turnbull.
    
    The Seeker caught the stake Tom tossed him. They were grossly outnumbered.
    
    Suddenly the room seemed to explode with life and blood as the whole
    rest of the Sabbat clan erupted in fury amidst the zombies. The mindless
    creatures didn't even pause in their relentless pursuit of human flesh
    and the vampires tore through their ranks with no mercy and less caring.
    Blood, flesh, limbs, gore flew through the air and spattered them all
    as the Sabbat, joined now by the Swiss Fishies, indulged in a little
    entertainment. 
    
    Joan reached Nikko within moments and literally scooped her up in her
    arms despite Nikko's greater height. 
    
    "Ted!"
    
    Her fellow Sabbat whirled and caught the young girl tossed to him. He
    retreated from the fight, carrying her to her father and the Seeker.
    Tom snatched her up in a desperate hug, trembling. Never, never again
    would he expose her to such danger. Not until she was fully trained.
    God, he should have foreseen this... 
    
    "Are you alright, Nikko?" asked Turnbull, bringing them back to the here-and-now.
    
    She nodded tearfully then said, "Just my arm. They clawed me up pretty
    badly." 
    
    Tom looked. She was bleeding.
    
    "Rupert!" he shouted. The Heinic was carrying a first aid kit. "Rupert!"
    
    The Hienic came and knelt, carefully cleaning up the wounds on her arm
    with Turnbull's trembling hands helping him. "Was she bitten?" 
    
    "I don't..." Tom shook his head. "I don't know. Nikko?"
    
    She had slumped in her father's arms. He looked up at Rupert and the
    constable, then back at his daughter. He had no idea what to do. "Rupert..."
    
    ***
    
    Ray felt warm again, finally, breath filling his lungs, blood circulating
    and warming him, his senses returning. He opened his eyes a tiny bit.
    Lady Killer was leaning over him again and he let out a gasp, then she
    was bodily snatched away from his line of vision and he blinked up at
    Vecchio and Cal's second. "What..." he whispered, his head and body aching
    like never before. He needed his glasses badly, he could barely crack
    his eyes open and he desperately wanted to see what was going on. 
    
    "You feel better?" Von demanded, holding Lady Killer by the scruff of
    the neck. The succubus was pale and frightened. 
    
    Ray cracked a half grin. "Define better."
    
    Von grinned back, then nodded at Vecchio and turned, leaving the area
    and dragging Lady Killer with him. Vecchio slipped a cheap pair of plastic
    sunglasses on Ray's face and smiled. Ray grimaced, suddenly remembered,
    and turned on his side towards Fraser. 
    
    The Mountie looked cold and fevered at the same time, but he looked alive.
    
    "Fraser! Fraser! Ohmygod, Frase! Wake up! C'mon, Frase! Open yer eyes!
    Look at me!" Gently, he shook the Canadian by the shoulders, trying his
    best not to panic like he really wanted to do. He was shaking like a
    leaf and felt Vecchio's hand on his shoulder trying to calm him, but
    Ray Kowalski would not be able to rest easy until he'd gotten some reassurance
    that his Mountie would be alright. 
    
    "Frase? Fraser? Benton?"
    
    A faint moan answered his desperate efforts, and slowly the fever-bright
    eyes opened and focused on him. He smiled faintly at Ray and whispered,
    "Hello, Ray." His throat felt like it was on fire. He wanted to go home.
    
    "Frase," breathed Ray Kowalski, smiling brightly. He bent his head and
    rested it on Fraser's broad shoulder. The Mountie's skin was at once
    clammy and hot. "We gotta getcha to a doctor. Ya still got a fever."
    
    He sat back, thinking then turned to Vecchio. "Who found us? Was it The
    Sabbat?" 
    
    The other detective nodded. "And The Primals."
    
    Ray raised an eyebrow. "Guess they'll do anything for their fallen Higher,
    huh?" 
    
    "He led the pack," Von stated, returning empty-handed and with blood
    on his lips. The disgust in Von's voice wasn't lost on either detective.
    "I'll call an ambulance for your Slayer, Prince Kowalski." 
    
    Von turned his back, then his gaze widened at the carnage. "Maybe for
    both..." He made his way over to Nikko, The Seeker and the consort. The
    Slayer was wounded. 
    
    Von barely suppressed a smirk as he looked down at Tom and Nikko. "He'll
    kill you for that." 
    
    There was a yelp behind him. Von glanced behind him to see Prince Kowalski
    being tackled by Lucia and the werewolf. For all he was getting saturated
    by the wolf, Kowalski didn't seem to mind in the least. 
    
    ***
    
    Calhoun closed his eyes. "Oh God..."
    
    "What? What is it?"
    
    "I don't know...I think..." Calhoun sighed again. "I think Kowalski's
    safe." 
    
    Cecil leaned forward, studying him. "James, you need to sleep." He looked
    up as a nurse, one of the vampires that didn't care who anybody thought
    they were, appeared and harrumphed at him impatiently. 
    
    Calhoun glared as best he could. "Battle axe, ho."
    
    "I'll be back tomorrow," promised Cecil, trying not to smile.
    
    "Great. I'm counting the moments," was the sleepy, sarcastic reply as
    he was left to the mercy of the two vampires. 
    
    ***
    
    Within the hour, five duly chastised men were back at the hospital, all
    of them except Fraser, who was asleep, quietly enduring the chewing-out
    of their lifetimes. Stella, Welsh, and Frannie were happily grilling
    the two detectives, Cassie was ripping her father apart, and, to the
    horror of some and delight of others, Inspector Thatcher entered the
    fray and had words for all of them, including Welsh and the rest of the
    family members. Cecil joined them to see how everyone was and got thrown
    in with the miscreants for good measure. Lucia just plain disappeared
    until it was safe to come out. 
    
    Then the hospital staff got a hold of them.
    
    Finally Ray, Tom, and Turnbull were left. Vecchio went home with his
    wife, taking Dief along and none of the refugees envied him. They took
    Lucia home, too, to the apartment she shared with Jay. Thatcher, done
    upbraiding her one conscious subordinate, gave Turnbull the next two
    days off with orders to get his act together and his uniform cleaned
    and report back Monday ready for duty. She also ordered Ray to keep Fraser
    out of trouble and just plain glared at Tom, certain he was the cause
    of all this mayhem that disturbed the normal functionings of her post.
    
    Fraser was admitted for dehydration and an infection in the scrape on
    his chest. They assured Ray he would be out by the weekend, barring complications.
    
    Nikko was unconscious still and it was by her bedside they finally gathered.
    Tom was silent, stricken by his own actions. He never should have let
    her come. She was too fearless. She was too dangerous... 
    
    At least she hadn't been bitten. That, at least, was something.
    
    "Hey," whispered Ray, touching his arm.
    
    "I...I didn't expect zombies. I never showed her how to kill zombies..."
    
    "She'll be fine, Tom. She was just knocked around a bit. She'll be okay."
    
    "I...Oh, god, what am I going to tell James?"
    
    ***
    
    "She was WHAT?"
    
    Von spread his hands, shrugging. "Don't know if they sunk their teeth
    in or not, Elder, but she was unconscious and now they've admitted her."
    
    Calhoun dropped back into the pillows, grimacing in pain. Oh, god, first
    he turns into a fucking, century-and-a-half old ghoulite, he had the
    wussiest demon on the planet pregnant with his own daughter, and his
    other daughter was fighting zombies with her Primal Higher father that
    turned into the world's largest tabby cat. 
    
    "I did eliminate Lady Killer," Von added.
    
    Calhoun glared from amidst the pillows. "Did you destroy her body?" 
    
    "Killed her."
    
    "That's not what I asked, Von! If she was the one making the zombies,
    how do we know she didn't pre-cast a spell on herself to be re-animated
    if this ever happened?" He sighed in exasperation. "Shit!" 
    
    "I'll go back."
    
    "Don't go alone. Where are the others?"
    
    "With your daughter. Shall I get them?"
    
    "No. Go check on Lady Killer. Hurry up, it's almost dawn. Let me know
    either way. Take Ted and Joan." 
    
    Von nodded, rushing to obey, delighted to be the one with the bad news
    about the consort. 
    
    Calhoun concentrated.
    
    //Thomas...//
    
    ***
    
    Tom stiffened. Oh, hell...
    
    "He knows," whispered Tom, looking anxiously at Ray and Turnbull. 
    
    "Wha?"
    
    "James knows. He's...mad."
    
    "Shit."
    
    "Oh, dear."
    
    "Want me to go with you, Tom?"
    
    "He'll just yell at you, too. Both of you, stay with Nikko. I'll...be
    back." 
    
    ***
    
    He was waiting impatiently when, unexpectedly, Jay came to see him. 
    
    The young vampire was in his police academy uniform, looking neat and
    trim and very self-conscious. Despite his anger at Tom and his anxiety
    over Nikko, Calhoun had to smile at his childe. He was so proud of Jay.
    He caught the nameplate on the uniform shirt and smiled. McGet. 
    
    "Elder! Lucia told me you wanted to see me. I'm sorry I couldn't make
    it sooner." 
    
    "Don't worry, Jay, I'm not going anywhere."
    
    "How are you?" The Asian sat on the edge of his bed, carefully trying
    not to jostle him. 
    
    "I'm a ghoulite, Jay. I'm the same as Prince Kowalski."
    
    The young recruit sucked in his breath, staring.
    
    "But...but...Elder, how old are you?"
    
    Calhoun knew what he was driving at. "I'm too old to live like this for
    very long." 
    
    "How?"
    
    "The mirror smasher. My eyes were open."
    
    "Oh, Elder, I am so sorry. We tried to get to you. I-"
    
    "Jay. Don't worry. This isn't permanent."
    
    "But if you're too old to survive, you won't last long enough to go over!"
    
    Always one for the obvious. Calhoun smiled. Jay was undoubtedly his favorite
    of all vampires he had ever made. He was also the last childe left Calhoun
    after his Gangrel clan had been wiped out. 
    
    "That's why I'm going to ask you to perform a letting and make me undead
    again." 
    
    Jay gasped, eyes wide. "I...I never...Elder!"
    
    James covered Jay's cold hand with his warm one. "I'll explain it to
    you. I'm sure the Seeker will help. I'm not going to say it's not disturbing,
    Jay, but-" 
    
    "WHAT?"
    
    Tom stood at the entrance of the ward, ignoring the cranky nurses and
    not giving a damn if he woke the entire hospital with his shouts. The
    look on his face almost made Calhoun rethink his anger. 
    
    Almost.
    
    Calhoun sat up straight. "Was she bitten?" he asked coldly.
    
    Ignoring the question, Tom stepped into the room, leaning forward. "You're
    NOT going back." 
    
    Excusing himself, Jay quickly got out of the ward as fast as he could
    without being glaringly rude. He could foresee an epic fight and he certainly
    didn't want to be in the middle. 
    
    "Answer the question."
    
    "She's fine. She's a bit scratched up, but she'll make it." At Calhoun's
    relief, Tom growled, "You're /not/ going back across." 
    
    He didn't want to worry Tom with the specifics, though Tom didn't ever
    show him the same courtesy. He could smell something different about
    him. "It's not your decision." 
    
    "Like hell!" Tom looked James straight in the eye. "I want..." He looked
    down. It didn't matter what he wanted. James would do as he liked. He'd
    never agree.... 
    
    "You wanted what?" Calhoun demanded. He forced Tom to look at him. "What?"
    
    "You know what..."
    
    "Would I ask, then?"
    
    Tom set his jaw in a tight line. "I want...Damnit, James, I want /you/.
    Now. Alive. I want your children!" 
    
    "You've /got/ my children!" the former Mountie shot right back, slow
    on the uptake as always. 
    
    He shook his head, remembering he was dealing with the prudest badass
    on the planet. "No! You don't understand! I...want...more children. Your
    children" 
    
    As he spoke Tom ran out of steam and realization dawned on Calhoun. His
    own anger seemed to evaporate as well. He was too tired for anger anymore.
    
    "Tom...you can't. Not anymore. You...another would kill you."
    
    "I'll find a way. Just like with this last one. James, please."
    
    He stared, helpless to refuse this man he loved so completely. "Tom...Look
    at me. I look twenty-four, twenty-five, right?" 
    
    The psychic nodded.
    
    "I am going to be one hundred and fifty years old in November. /This
    body/ is one hundred and fifty. Very soon that is going to catch up with
    me. Do you remember when Prince Kowalski killed Lord Caine and Lilith?
    I can't live, Tom," he whispered. "There's no way." 
    
    ***
    
    Ray had gone to sit with Fraser, feeling withdrawal pangs after an hour-long
    separation. Alone, Turnbull looked up from Nikko's bedside as a wire-thin
    man in RCMS uniform strode into the room. He wasn't very tall, with a
    neatly trimmed moustache, sandy brown hair and hazel eyes that sparkled
    with mischievous pleasure. For a long moment Turnbull stared in disbelief,
    then slowly found himself grinning in pure delight. 
    
    "Peter!"
    
    The Mountie spread his arms dramatically. "Renfield! Darling!"
    
    The newcomer crushed him in a tight embrace, exclaiming, "Maurice Chevalier,
    mon ami!" 
    
    Turnbull started laughing then held the smaller man at arm's length to
    look at him. 
    
    "L'orange! Are you shorter?" he teased.
    
    Peter gestured. "Higher boots, longer tunic, all the rage north of the
    border. You're as gruesome as ever, I'll be happy to report to our inferiors.
    And who /is/ sleeping beauty here, Un-stable?" He looked at Nikko appreciatively.
    "Surely this isn't the Mrs. Constable?" 
    
    "This is the daughter of a friend. She was attacked by zombies late last
    night." 
    
    "Egads. Zombies at the gate. I take it you held them at bay armed only
    with a lanyard and your compromised virtue?" 
    
    "Actually a Sabbat clan wiped them out with the help of a few Primals."
    
    "My second guess. Oh, and Rachel?"
    
    "Yes, Elizabeth?"
    
    "We need to talk." It was serious. Just by Peter's tone, Turnbull could
    tell. 
    
    "What is it?"
    
    Peter gave Nikko a once over then turned back to his fellow Seeker. "The
    Grand High Poobahs from the Land of Scones are on their way. They're
    miffed, mon poisson. In a big way." 
    
    "When are they not?" Turnbull frowned. This was definitely serious. "What's
    troubling them?" 
    
    "Troubling? I'd say it's more of a stick up their ass type of thing,
    Rachel. Seems your Slayers have been bad boys. Sticky wickets and all
    that, my lad. There are rules, you know, and they don't like it when
    others follow their examples and ignore them." 
    
    ***
    
    Ray sat with Fraser, half asleep in his chair. He looked at Vecchio as
    he entered the room. "How's Stell?" 
    
    "Pissed. So's Irene."
    
    Ray smirked. "They say married men live longer, Vecchio, so I guess it's
    a slooooow death for you." 
    
    Vecchio smirked right back. "Ma's on the warpath for you. She's armed
    with food. Better run, or she'll make you put on weight." He feigned
    a gasp. 
    
    Ray grinned good naturedly. "Bite me."
    
    "No thanks."
    
    ***
    
    Tom had stood and moved to the chair across the room, refusing to speak
    anymore about it to Calhoun. It was obvious to him that James had made
    his decision. With the Necronomicon, he could probably have slowed the
    death process or even maybe reversed it. //Far be it from me to want
    us to be happy//, he thought to himself. 
    
    There were some days he wished he'd never come back here.
    
    Calhoun was tired of trying to get Tom to talk to him. Stubborn as a
    mule, his Moloch was. And he would kill himself having another child,
    end of argument. 
    
    He looked up as Mina came in, carrying Sophia and her wolf toy. Vecchio
    had brought her to visit her fathers and hopefully diffuse the tension
    a bit before things got ugly. Mina took her to Tom and handed her off
    before going to check on her patient. 
    
    "Daddy," Sophia squealed happily. She hugged him, glad to see her father,
    and immediately began telling Tom about something she and Dief had done
    with every sock in the house. 
    
    Calhoun raised his eyebrows.
    
    "Tom? Could I speak to you?" asked Mina.
    
    Confused, Tom nonetheless carried Sophia and her toy to Calhoun's ready
    arms before following the doctor out the door. 
    
    "Tom, has Elder Calhoun explained the situation at all?"
    
    "He says he's too old to live."
    
    Mina nodded. "He is. We've been running tests. He's allergic to almost
    everything, including dogs and cats. His diet is extremely limited right
    now.  No sulfides, no wheat, no yeast, no dairy or eggs, no caffeine-"
    
    Tom sighed, not wanting to listen to this. "Did he put you up to this?"
    
    She glared, not caring for his tone. "I'm his doctor, Tom. You're listed
    as his next of kin. I would never treat something this serious so casually."
    She consulted her clipboard. "We have to keep a sharp eye on him, he's
    a prime candidate for diabetes, almost borderline." She faced him squarely.
    "Tom, do you really want to watch him die slowly? Unless he goes over,
    I can guarantee he won't live three weeks." 
    
    Sullenly, he turned away. "I do not want to hear this."
    
    "Well, I don't want to say it, but someone has to and it's my job! Elder
    Calhoun is well aware of the situation. Are you going to be so selfish
    that you'll allow him to die for real?" 
    
    "You don't know anything about this!" Tom glared, refusing to see any
    point other than his own. 
    
    "I know enough to know the Elder will let himself die if you won't support
    his decision. Do you think it was easy for him?" 
    
    Tom seethed, hating her.
    
    "Look at yourself, Tom. What's wrong with you? Why are you being so selfish?"
    Mina spoke not as a doctor now, but as a friend. "He needs you, but he
    needs you to understand. He supported you through all your troubles and
    the births of three of your children. I think you owe him this little
    bit, Higher." 
    
    ***
    
    Von entered the warehouse, flanked by Joan, Ted, and the Ravnos, Darian.
    The place was deserted. The coroners and the Wardens had been through.
    Damn. 
    
    "We'll have to contact Prince Kowalski or the Knight," he said. "They
    can get the report that Lady Killer was here when they cleaned up." 
    
    //I hope//, he thought.
    
    ***
    
    Fraser and Nikko woke at about the same time. Both were declared fit
    to go home provided they got plenty of rest. Calhoun, too, was released,
    with orders to return in two days. Ray and Tom were charged with the
    duty of allowing Calhoun to do absolutely nothing whatsoever beside eat,
    sleep, and take his medication. 
    
    Tom did not discuss what Mina had said to him, but he did hover and fuss
    over James until the vampire growled at him and fell asleep, leaving
    Tom to fuss over Nikko. When she also fell asleep Tom was left with no
    one to mother except Adam and Sophia since Ray pretty much told him to
    get his own lover and keep his mitts off of Fraser. 
    
    The household was quiet all around, even Dief, and Ray and Tom were talking
    and cleaning the kitchen when the buzzer rang. Moments later they were
    greeting Turnbull and another Mounted Slayer they had never seen before.
    
    "Constable Peter Dire," he said pleasantly as he greeted them. "I understand
    you've been enduring Renfield for several years. My condolences, gentlemen."
    
    "Tea?" asked Ray, knowing something was up.
    
    "Do you have scones?" asked Dire, sounding dead serious, and Ray actually
    regretted not having any. 
    
    "'fraid not."
    
    "Then I will most definitely have tea, Detective." Now he sounded quite
    happy. What the hell? 
    
    Shaking his head, Ray quietly called, "Yo! Aja, Sophia, ya want some
    tea?" 
    
    Aja appeared from his bedroom, coming into the kitchen to see the newcomer.
    "Yes, Raymond, that sounds very enjoyable." 
    
    Ray's eyes narrowed. "Yer truant."
    
    The ancient smiled. "I am no such thing. I finished my studies."
    
    "Yeah, with Plato. Meet Peter. Peter, this is my dad, call 'em Adam."
    
    "Lord Caine," Dire said abruptly, awed.
    
    Tom and Ray were shocked but Caine took it in stride. "Have we met, Seeker?"
    
    Dire smiled charmingly. "We have now, my lord."
    
    Caine gazed up at him. "Of what house?"
    
    "Elizabeth."
    
    The demon child only nodded in return. That one word spoke volumes. The
    House of Elizabeth was the youngest house of Seekers and they tended
    to be flightier than their three sister houses. 
    
    Not one for patience, Ray sat on the edge of the couch. "What's up?"
    
    "It would seem the Watchers are a little...perturbed." Turnbull gave
    Peter a look, waiting for him to chime in. He didn't. "A little out of
    sorts with Fraser and Nikko and Tom." 
    
    Peter looked confused. "Why would they care about her? No. It's Fraser
    and that one there that have ruffled their feathers." He pointed at Tom.
    
    They looked up at the sound of a throat clearing. Calhoun stood in the
    doorway of his bedroom, supported by crutches and glaring at the lot
    of them. Tom made to go and help him but hesitated when James spoke.
    "Why are the Watchers," he spat the word out like a curse, "angry with
    them?" 
    
    "Oh, because of you," Peter nodded exuberantly at the Sabbat. "And you."
    He looked towards Ray. "Relationships with vampires are greatly frowned
    upon. Renfield." He cast his fellow Seeker a knowing look. The Seekers
    hadn't been too pleased with Turnbull's choice of wives, either, but
    were a far more tolerant group. "Their precious Born and their precious
    Born and Bred should be bearing and breeding, not whooping it up with
    the nearly undead." He posed dramatically in the center of the living
    room, one hand to his head. "All that seed! Wasted on..." He looked at
    the two strangely-coiffed ghoulites. "You two." 
    
    "Actually-" began Calhoun.
    
    "That's it?" Ray demanded. "But I'm a ghoulite. And so's Cal now. And
    Tom's not ever a Slayer anymore. And he - /they've/ got kids galore."
    
    Calhoun made his way to the couch and eased himself down with difficulty.
    Tom knew better than to help, but Peter didn't and in moments had Calhoun
    surrounded by mountains of pillows. Ray made the tea and just as he was
    pouring it, Fraser emerged from their bedroom, neatly dressed but a little
    pale. Ray chased him to a seat next to Calhoun and Diefenbaker and Sophia
    came tearing through in time for tea. 
    
    Calhoun sneezed, then cursed.
    
    "Not me!" exclaimed Ray, putting on more water.
    
    ***
    
    Jay opened the trunk of his car, taking out the case of blood Mina had
    given him from the blood bank. As he raised his head, he saw two large
    military looking cars and an ambulance head in the direction of the Prince's
    apartment complex. He froze, setting the case back in and slamming the
    trunk. 
    
    He had to find out what was going on.
    
    It looked bad.
    
    ***
    
    "You're the Primal Higher - congratulations, by the way - but have you
    had any slayer tendencies lately?" 
    
    Tom looked at Dire thoughtfully. "I gave all my ability to Sophia." 
    
    "You seem to have acquired more. I think the Watchers suspect as much.
    That, coupled - if you'll excuse the term - with your ongoing relationship
    with a vampire, is why the Watchers are rather...concerned." He looked
    down at his fellow Mountie. "And /you/, Benton Fraser, are duty-bound
    to slay your lover when he goes over." 
    
    "Been there, done that," called Ray from the kitchen.
    
    "Oh, really?" Dire was deflated. "Stuff and bother. Can't shock you fellows
    at any turn." 
    
    Calhoun took the tea Ray gave him. Herbal. Caffeine was forbidden for
    him. Goddamnit, stuck being alive and he couldn't even drink coffee.
    He took a sip and glared at Tom, trying not to blame his lover too much.
    
    "Why do the Watchers care?" asked he, blowing on the tea.
    
    Ray was busily counting Smarties into his coffee, sneaking a few to Sophia
    and Dief. "Yeah? Why come all the way to Chicago? We got Watchers here
    and they don' have any problems." 
    
    "Because they dare not lose these two."
    
    Calhoun sighed. "Fraser, that key I gave you. Still got it?"
    
    "Key?" wondered the Canadian.
    
    "To my bible box. Do you have it?"
    
    "Yes. I'm sorry, I should have returned it years ago, Jamey."
    
    "I want you to have it. Listen, the box is in my closet. There's a manila
    folder in it. Go get it." 
    
    Ray put his hand out to Benton. "Sit. I'll get it."
    
    It took a few minutes, but Ray and Caine emerged with the folder. "Ta
    da! Who calls dibs?" 
    
    "Give it to Turnbull," ordered Calhoun weakly.
    
    "What is it?" wondered Tom.
    
    "My payment for that time I went active for McGuire in '00."
    
    "Payment?" wondered the Seeker, opening the file.
    
    "I don't need money. I wanted information instead. This is it."
    
    "Information?" wondered Fraser.
    
    Calhoun huffed. "Ya never know when ya might need to blackmail somebody,
    Constable." 
    
    "Oh, my," breathed Turnbull. He looked at Peter and the smaller constable
    came and looked at the folder. 
    
    "Hypers!" exclaimed Dire. He looked at Calhoun. "Have you read this?"
    
    "Many times," sighed Calhoun. Suddenly he stiffened, listening, and sat
    up on the couch, scattering pillows. "They're here!" 
    
    "What?" asked Peter, all flightiness gone.
    
    "The Watchers! Get out! Seekers, Slayers, get the fuck out of here now!
    Run!" 
    
    ***
    
    Jay pulled up to the building, staring at the two military cars and the
    ambulance, stunned as at least ten to fifteen covert ops looking men
    piled out of the cars and began to equip themselves with weapons. 
    
    What on earth was going on? What had they gotten into now?
    
    He decided to find out, and waltzed right up to one of the soldiers,
    a dark haired, cold looking man. "Excuse me, what are-" 
    
    "Hostile," the man stated, bluntly to one of the soldiers.
    
    Hostile? But he hadn't done anything wrong.
    
    Jay's thoughts were scrambled as the soldiers aimed their rifles at him
    and fired, regardless of his uniform, electric pulses shooting out and
    shoving him back until he collapsed in a heap. 
    
    His last thought before unconsciousness took him was, //Aggravated assault
    on an officer during the course of his duties, crime of the first degree...//
    
    ***
    
    Tom and Fraser had refused to leave, Fraser on the grounds that he didn't
    feel up to playing a game of hide and seek with the Watchers, and Tom
    because he didn't want to see his friend hurt. Serious opposition was
    immediately raised, but finally Dire argued that the Watchers /wanted/
    these two men, whereas they considered Calhoun and Ray expendable to
    say the least. If an escape was to be made, a diversion was necessary.
    
    Cal was actually shocked. Tom was acting very strangely. For Tom, anyway.
    Was this...Slayer thing of Peter's something more? There was no time
    to ponder the question as Turnbull knelt, then lifted the Sabbat in his
    arms. Tom snatched up his medication, pausing to smooth the raven hair.
    
    "I love you."
    
    "Give 'em ten kinds of hell, Kinky."
    
    Peter had the folder and Caine, Diefenbaker already at his heels as they
    hurried out the door. Ray moved, dragging Nikko out of her bed, but left
    only out of sheer necessity. He had to see to the safety of the children
    and he was the only one armed. He paused long enough to kiss Fraser as
    if his very life depended on it. 
    
    "Yer my soul, Benton Fraser," he whispered.
    
    "As you are mine, Ray Kowalski." He pushed Sophia into Ray's arms, adding
    Woofy, then shoving them all out the door. 
    
    They were out the back fire door and jammed into the GTO within two minutes.
    Ray peeled out into the night. They were three blocks away when the Watchers
    pulled up to the apartment building. 
    
    ***
    
    Tom sat on the back of the couch, his legs dangling next to Fraser. 
    
    Neither of them was surprised when the door burst inward and armed men
    dressed in black streamed in. 
    
    "Good evening," said Fraser calmly. "There was no need to kick the door,
    gentlemen, it was open." 
    
    "Took you long enough, Giles," added Tom as the Watcher entered behind
    his men. "We were expecting you here sooner." 
    
    "You men are in a deal of trouble," said Giles.
    
    "For what, exactly?" asked Fraser as he heard the men going through Adam's
    and Dief's room. 
    
    "Consorting with the enemy, my dear Constable.""
    
    


End file.
